


thick thighs for thought

by teddy_or_something



Series: En Guarde! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has thick thighs, Fencing, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, We Die Like Men, and Bokuto is very infatuated with them, and i might make this into a series, corny joke at the end lol, so they fence, this is a fencing au, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: Bokuto was aware that fencers are known to have big thighs, but Akaashi's were justridiculous.Oh, aside from the whole "Akaashi really doesn't seem the type to fence sabre" thing, Bokuto also may just have a teeny tiny, itty-bitty, minuscule, fairly small, moderate-sized, kinda big, unbelievably large crush on the second year, and that may or may not be just a bit of a problem for him sometimes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: En Guarde! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	thick thighs for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I kind of suck at explaining terms, but I promise that this is all accurate enough because I actually do fence. There aren't many fencing au's in any fandom, really, and this idea literally begged me to write it at 12 am with no beta, so I'm not entirely sure if it's even decent, but like, who cares? Enjoy!
> 
> OH, also, this is rated as mature for a minor sex scene (hand jobs??) so if that isn't really your groove you might not wanna read this, okay? 
> 
> Explanations of the terms used in this story will be in the end notes if you need them.

When Bokuto was fencing, he felt invincible. Not even the quick pace of the bouts or the hot jacket and lame could throw him off of his game when he was in the zone. He could score a point on any opponent, no matter how tall or quick they were. As long as he was on the strip, nothing else mattered except for the sword in his hand and the opponent in front of him.

Today, that opponent was Akaashi Keiji.

Of course, it was just practice, and it wasn't the first time they had fenced against each other, but Bokuto was surprised every time he went up against Akaashi. Akaashi was analytical, always scrutinizing his opponent's every move. It amazed Bokuto sometimes just how good he was at sabre. Epee suited his personality way better, in Bokuto's opinion. It was a discipline that moved a lot slower, where the epeeist had to be acutely aware of every move their opponent made, as the entire body was a target and there was no right of way. Yet Akaashi had chosen the fast paced sabre, where the main objective was to move quickly and smack the shit out of your opponent with your sword (no, seriously).

This practice bout was only going to 5 points, but Bokuto wasn't sure that he'd make it all the way through. If Akaashi's sword didn't somehow chop his head off (unlikely), he would surely die due to the way Akaashi looked in his gear (very possible, come _on_ ). He stood tall, lame glistening from the sun seeping in through the gym window. His black and yellow socks rose all the way up his calves, leaving nothing to the imagination as they bulged inside of the fabric and showed just how much work the younger boy put into training. And, sweet heavens, his thighs had to have been sculpted by God himself, because there was just absolutely no way that they were real. Bokuto was aware that fencers are known to have big thighs, but Akaashi's were just _ridiculous._

Oh, aside from the whole "Akaashi really doesn't seem the type to fence sabre" thing, Bokuto also may just have a teeny tiny, itty-bitty, minuscule, fairly small, moderate-sized, kinda big, unbelievably large crush on the second year, and that may or may not be just a bit of a problem for him sometimes.

Times like now, where he gets so caught up in staring at Akaashi that he barely even remembers to salute him and Yukie, who's reffing the bout, before putting his mask on. He takes a deep breath to ground himself, but it does nothing as Yukie calls _"en guarde!"_ from her position in front of them. He drops into his stance, one foot in front of the other, knees bent, sword in third position. 

"Ready?" shouts Yukie. No one speaks up. "Fence!"

Immediately, Bokuto advances forward and lunges, extending his sword and cutting Akaashi right in the head. 

"Touché left!" Yukie shouts. "En guarde!"

He can somewhat see Akaashi's eyebrow twitch through the mesh of the mask before he turns around and heads back to his spot on the strip. And- _oh._ If Bokuto was distracted by his front, he was absolutely distracted by his back. Was it legal for someone's ass to look so good in knickers?

He is so preoccupied with the image of Akaashi's backside that he nearly doesn't even hear Yukie call fence until it's too late. He quickly retreats, but he's not fast enough at a parry and Akaashi almost effortlessly cuts his shoulder. 

"Touché right! En guarde!"

Bokuto frowns and focuses back on the game. Akaashi is calm in front of him, ready to attack at the moment Yukie calls fence. Bokuto would be worried, but he knows that he just has to gain control of the footwork and he'll be golden.

Now here's the thing, right?

Akaashi's thighs in motion are like nothing Bokuto has ever seen before. The knickers are a bit loose and leave much to be desired, but they show just enough for Bokuto to see how strong and built they are. He wants to reach out and grab them. He wants those thighs wrapped around himself, squeezing his torso while Bokuto grips them hard enough to leave fingerprints. He wants to kiss them, no- lick them. He wants-

_Clack!_

The sound of Akaashi's sword making contact with his mask shocks him out of his stupor. He hadn't even moved from his line. 

"Crap!" he curses under his breath. He'd gotten distracted again.

The bout pretty much progresses like that until Bokuto loses to Akaashi, 2 to 5. He wants to be upset, but how can he be when Akaashi is taking off his mask to reveal his slightly damp forehead and saluting to him with his sword, and then shaking his hand with a raised eyebrow and a murmured "are you okay, Bokuto-san?" in his deep, sultry voice that may or may not go straight to his dick, and _wow_ , Bokuto needs to calm the fuck down or he's going to be hard in his knickers for the last 30 minutes of practice, and that's really no fun at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, giving the younger a smile that comes off more as a grimace. He all but snatches his hand away and turns on his heel to walk back to his side of the strip and disconnect his sword from the score box so someone else can use it.

He walks over to the wall and takes a few long gulps from his water bottle then unzips his jacket and lame in order to give himself a chance to cool off for a bit before he fences another bout. He and Akaashi don't speak for the rest of practice, and he supposes that this is a good thing, seeing as he could pretend that the other doesn't exist in order to keep from dropping any more matches.

However, this couldn't go on forever, and somehow he finds himself alone in the locker room with Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san."

Said boy jumps at the sound of his name before whipping his head around (not unlike an owl) to face the person who called him. "Akaashi?" He squeaks, turning back around and haphazardly shoving the rest of his things into his bag, hoping to be able to make a quick get away. He has no such luck.

Akaashi cocks an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're alright? You seemed a bit preoccupied during our bout today."

Bokuto blanches, because _no,_ this is the last conversation that he wants to be having with Akaashi- or anyone really- and he really needs to find an escape route soon, lest Akaashi finds out what was bothering him during practice. "What? No, I wasn't preoccupied. I mean, I _was,_ but it's nothing to worry about, so don't worry about it, okay Akaashi?"

Akaashi narrows his eyes, suddenly standing and taking two long strides until he is in front of Bokuto- Bokuto, who almost turns tail and bolts until he realizes that he has nowhere to go. He is standing right in the juncture where the lockers meet the wall, and Akaashi is right in front of him, effectively trapping him inside of the locker room. 

Akaashi's hand gingerly makes its way up to his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You're really red."

"I-" he takes a breath, face heating even more at the contact. "I'm fine," Bokuto says (he absolutely is not fine).

"Bokuto-san-"

"Akaashi, please," he says, struggling to keep his mind from wandering to all of the other places that Akaashi's hand could be right now. "Drop it?" 

Because yes, Bokuto has resorted to pleading with the other boy to kindly get his fucking hand off of him before Bokuto jumps his bones, except Akaashi apparently does not get the memo because all he does is move his hand down to Bokuto's bicep, and Bokuto can _swear_ he sees a glint in Akaashi's eyes as he looks up through his eyelashes and says-

"I noticed you staring at my thighs earlier, Bokuto-san."

And Bokuto does not know what he did in a past life to have such misfortune befall him, but he silently sends about a hundred apologies up to the heavens for his past wrongdoings as he stares into the face of the boy whose thighs are going to be his cause of death.

"Oh… did you?" His voice shakes a bit.

Akaashi nods. "Yes, Bokuto-san. I'm almost certain of it. Any…" his hand creeps over from his bicep to his chest, "particular reason why?" he asks, and yeah, Bokuto is done for.

He's absolutely done for, because there is no fucking way that Akaashi is actually flirting with him. Touching his arm? Then his chest? Standing this closely? He can't possibly want Bokuto to rail him into next week as much as Bokuto wants to rail him into next week. 

Yet, here he is, practically throwing himself at Bokuto. He sighs out through his nose, sending one last prayer up to any god listening that he isn't completely misreading the situation, and looks down at Akaashi without so much as a thought to his word choice in his next sentence.

"I want to fuck you six ways to Sunday."

Akaashi's eyes flashed as an emotion passed over his face. Excitement? Relief? Whatever it was, it had to have been a good thing because now Akaashi is looking up at him, both hands moved up to the back of his neck, and saying _"do it then,"_ and then they're kissing and Bokuto is finally, _finally_ able to touch those beautifully sculpted thighs as his tongue finds its way into Akaashi's mouth.

He pulls away only for Akaashi to begin kissing down the long line of his throat, biting and sucking wherever he sees fit.

"Fuck, Akaashi, your thighs are amazing," he says while gripping at said thighs.

Akaashi moans at the feeling before pulling away from Bokuto's neck and attacking his lips again. This time, he's the one to pull away. He tangles his hands in Bokuto's hair. "Bokuto-san," he murmurs, close to his ear. "Do you have any idea how much I hate your fencing gear?" He slides a hand up his chest. "I can't ever see _anything_ through your jacket." He moves his hand up and down his torso before tweaking a nipple, causing Bokuto to gasp and lean into the touch.

He smirks, doing it again, then rolling it in between his fingers before doing the same to the other bud. "'Kaashi," Bokuto moans, grabbing Akaashi's arms and wrapping them around his shoulders instead. Akaashi's hands instinctively make their way to his hair, softly tugging.

While Akaashi is preoccupied, Bokuto seizes the opportunity to knead his ass in his hands, causing the shorter to gasp. He does this for a few seconds longer before moving his hands down a bit lower to his thighs and lifting him up so that his legs are wrapped around Bokuto.

"Oh god, Bokuto-san," Akaashi gasps, gripping his hair a bit tighter.

"Your thighs, 'Kaashi. They're unreal. Out of this world." He turns Akaashi so that his back is facing the wall and nudges his chin up with his nose to gain access to his throat. With Akaashi's thighs gripping him tightly, he can remove his hands and run them along the lengths of the strong muscles as he sucks bruises into his skin. "So hot," he says in between sucks.

Akaashi is whimpering above him, high and breathless and his thighs grip Bokuto even tighter. "Bokuto-san, please," he cries. 

Bokuto pauses from his ministrations, looking up at the wreck above him. He frowns. "Can't fuck you, you know," he says, almost sadly. "No condoms or lube."

Akaashi's eyes flash again before he pulls him in for a bruising kiss. He can almost feel his lips swelling up. "Bokuto-san, just- anything. Please," he says, rolling his hips up to emphasize his point. 

Bokuto curses. "Get down," he says. Akaashi complies immediately. Bokuto quickly unbuckles his pants, grabbing his hard cock in hand and beginning to jerk him off. 

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi cries, hips jerking wildly. "Ah!"

Bokuto is hard as a rock now, moving to unbuckle his own pants and give himself some attention. The moment he pops open his fly, however, Akaashi's hands are on him, moving at the same speed that Bokuto's hand is moving on his cock. He gasps, lips moving back to Akaashi's neck to bite and suck. He can't contain himself in one spot, though, and soon he finds his lips back onto Akaashi's, tongue down his throat as he works his hand over his aching erection.

They're close, now. Bokuto can feel a familiar tingling sensation that extends all the way to his fingertips, a rush of adrenaline and pleasure making his mind foggy, his only thoughts being Akaashi and Akaashi's thighs and Akaashi's hand on his dick and Akaashi's dick in his hand. 

Akaashi comes first, his semen caught by Bokuto's hand as he milks him through his orgasm. His hips buck furiously and he throws his head back, moaning Bokuto's name, still working his hand over the other's hard length.

"Fuck, Bokuto-san! So good, so good, so good," he cries, his words a jumbled mess. 

"Akaaaashi," Bokuto moans, drawing his name out.

Akaashi's hand speeds up. "Come on, Bokuto-san. Come for me." That's all it takes for Bokuto to shoot his release all over Akaashi's hand, groaning his name as he comes. 

They stood there for a while as their breathing calmed down before moving to wash their hands and fix their clothes. When they were dressed properly again and clean, Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, eyeing the bruises littering his neck. He was sure that his throat looked just as mauled. 

Akaashi offered him a small smile. "Touché," he said.

Bokuto cackled. "Akaashiiiiiii, you're so corny!" he exclaimed, reaching forward and pulling the boy into him, burying his face into his hair. "Go on a date with me?" he asked quietly.

He felt Akaashi nod. "Of course, Bokuto-san. I would love to."

Smiling, they turned and left the locker room. Bokuto had never been so glad that he'd lost a match before. After all, he got Akaashi out of it, and for him, Bokuto thinks, he'd do just about anything.

Yeah, Akaashi and his massive fucking dump truck thighs were definitely going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a part two of this in Akaashi's POV, what do y'all think?
> 
> Anyways, glossary (kind of long, beware):
> 
> Epee (eh-pay)- a discipline of fencing. It uses a different sword and everything. Kinda slow, a lil boring, extremely infuriating because they can literally hit you in the toe and they'd get a point.
> 
> Sabre (say-ber)- a discipline of fencing. Really fast and you cut (like a slashing motion) rather than stab on most occasions.
> 
> Lame (lah-may)- a part of the fencing gear. You know the shiny thingy fencers wear over their jackets? That's the lame. It's made out of these metal type thread thingies so that when you hit it, the score machine can register that you got a point. 
> 
> Third position- the position of the sword in your on guard stance. The sword is like, pointing up kind of? You should be able to find a chart of all of the different positions online.
> 
> En guarde, ready, fence- the ref shouts this to start a match. En guarde is just like a squat like thing to prepare you for the bout (like how runners do that hurdle thing? You know). Then they ask if you're ready. If you don't say no, they tell you to fence.
> 
> Right of way- like priority (only used in sabre and foil). Basically, you have to have right of way to get the point. The person who has right of way is the "attacker," and the other person is the defender. 
> 
> Parry- stopping an attack. It's a defensive move. You like, hit their blade? This will get you right of way.
> 
> Advance- move forward
> 
> Retreat- move back
> 
> Touché- means you got the point. The ref says left and right to indicate whether the person on the left or right got the point.
> 
> Massive fucking dumptruck thighs- Akaashi's thighs, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
